


Man Who Got Away, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Alternating points of view during "The End."





	Man Who Got Away, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Man Who Got Away, The

## Man Who Got Away, The

### by Christine Leigh

> Title: The Man Who Got Away  
>  Author: Christine Leigh  
>  Web site: <http://cleigh6.tripod.com>
> 
> Rating: G  
>  Category: 357 Words.  
>  Spoilers: The End, Memento Mori 
> 
> Summary: Alternating points of view during "The End." 
> 
> Archiving: If you would like to archive anywhere, I'd appreciate a quick note first. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Man Who Got Away  
>  By Christine Leigh 
> 
> He's the man she never wanted to let go, and now that she has him back in her sight, she must be extremely cautious. She's known him better than anyone and is well aware that he will smell the lie on her as surely as he must the Chanel No. 5 she wears if she isn't careful of every move in this game. That he is still here and as obsessed as ever with the X-Files is something that, while not coming as a complete surprise when the assignment had been laid out in detail for her, did seem a delicious bonus to the job. True, the bonus had a downside, but she is confident that Agent Scully will not remain an obstacle for long. 
> 
> The work comes first, but as she takes his hand and feels the warmth she's missed for too many years, she promises herself that she will have him again. It's her practice to never break promises to herself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He's the man she loves, and right now she feels as though he'd slapped her. The hurt is that bad. This is not a rational reaction, but it's the only one she has at the present. She looks around and realizes that she's no longer in the hall witnessing the tender scene -- she must have walked out of the hospital, found her car, and unlocked the door to let herself in. 
> 
> This has forced her to acknowledge fully the secret she's carried with her for far too long, and the possibility that it might be too late for them fills her with unbearable dread. The only other time she'd felt this way he'd held her. She flashes on the sight of his and Agent Fowley's hands touching, and for a second thinks she might throw up. When she doesn't, she rallies as best she can, takes out her phone and dials his number. 
> 
> "Mulder." 
> 
> Their situation may have become more complicated, but she knows what is real and will not allow anyone to change that. Unspoken promises had been made, and they would be heard. They would be kept. 
> 
> "Mulder, it's me." 
> 
> End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Christine Leigh


End file.
